


【忌逍】教主的心思（番外车）——书室不眠夜

by zhuzhongminzi



Category: minzi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 02:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19264414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuzhongminzi/pseuds/zhuzhongminzi





	【忌逍】教主的心思（番外车）——书室不眠夜

昆仑山的夜晚，夜空深邃，肆虐多日的风雪已然停歇，留下一地的皑皑白雪。 

空气里充斥着挥之不去的寒冷，让人感到阵阵的寒彻骨髓。

雷门主正带领着一列士卒，在碧水潭前巡逻，手中的火把在风中发出噼里啪啦的声响。

如今正是多事之秋，各大门派虽是已联手抗元，但也不乏仍仇视明教人士，且元军细作刺客等也渗透在各处伺探军情，可谓危机四伏，值守总坛的四门自是要加紧防卫。

远处的树林间，依稀出现了两个身影

“来者何人—— 速报姓名“ 雷门主警觉起来，高声喝道，他抬手示意，手下一列士卒已呈张工之势。

一个身影忽地凌空一翻，快速闪到了雷门主身前，内力震得碧水潭微泛起水漾，只听他厉声说道：

“放肆，教主在此，还不退下——”

雷门主一惊，定睛一看，眼前的正是右使范瑶，他的身后不远处一个身着冰蓝色袍服，玄纹宽口衣袖的男子正向自己走来。他立刻领士卒单膝抱拳跪下，低头惶恐地说道：

‘’参见教主—— 竟不知教主回来，属下死罪！”

“雷门主快请起，本就是我仓促决议，自是未通传你们”

张无忌快步上前拉起了雷门主，他与几路人马汇合后就先行与范瑶回了总坛，早已是迫不及待想见到那个让他日思夜念的身影。

“左使可在？”

“是，左使在殿内仪事间，属下马上通报——

“哦，不必了，我自行找他就好。”

张无忌轻蹙眉，本思虑这个时辰杨逍已去休息，竟还在仪事间处理教务，他心头一紧，心中不由的腾起些许怒气，摆了摆手，示意范瑶雷门主等人不必跟随。

————————————

 

大堂行廊的尽头就是仪事书间，这里除了几个明教高层一般人是不会来此的，原是教主处理教务之地，偶有召见属下仪事，因而格局布置更似间书房，阳顶天失踪后，杨逍要有在总坛多半是在此地独处。 

梅香浮动，房内氤氲着一股清幽娴雅之气，又混着淡淡的茶香，紫红色的檀木长案上搁置着书册和一叠翻看过未整理的信件，杨逍正侧身依靠着案台，一手支撑着额头，似闭目凝思。

廊间传来了熟悉的脚步声，到了门前脚步停顿，却未见有人推门，他有些意外，正欲起身查看，却又听见自己身后半闭半掩的雕花窗木有动静，杨逍半眯着眼轻扫了一下窗台，转而又继续闭目假寐，俊朗的眉目间露出了一抹玩世不恭的浅笑。 

他倒是好奇他这年轻的教主，回来既不通传也不进门，而是蹑手蹑脚的翻窗找自己是为何。 

然而——他马上就意识到自己错了—— 

张无忌进入后并没有动静，神色略有些飘忽不定，像在犹豫什么，待杨逍也坐立不安起来时，他突然感到无忌凑到了自己跟前，两人的距离已近到可以感受到对方的鼻息。 

‘教主……‘’话语还未说出，张无忌已吻上了他的唇，又将细碎的吻从唇上游移到脸颊、耳廓...肆无忌惮地留着他的印记…… 而后那只探上他脊背的手，又不安分地游走到腰间，欲扯落他的腰带。

杨逍反手一把抓住张无忌的手，迎上他炽热的目光，苦笑道： 

‘’教主这可是被谁带坏了，竟成了小淫贼‘’ 

忽明忽暗的跳跃火光映照在杨逍苍白精致的侧颜上，微染上了一层红晕，随意束起的长发洒落在肩头，素色流云暗纹的衣领微敞着，露出白皙的锁骨，他轻扬起嘴角，似嗔非嗔的看着张无忌  
惹的他的教主目不转睛，结结巴巴的说道： 

‘杨……杨伯伯，您别生气，无忌是……太想念您了……所以刚才冒犯……’ 

‘’呵，教主每日不上心教务，却日思夜念我这老人可如何是好？‘’

他自从回总坛后就一直听闻张无忌那边念自己，先不说张无忌对四门的各种繁杂吩咐，简直让他要避着他们，还要指定人隔日就捎信汇报他的身体情况。

他自以为教主如此担心自己是因为左使的职责所在，虽说大部分教务还是他自行处理着，但身为左使在张无忌需要时未在他身侧进言，也确还是失职。可今日见了他的教主，才明白所谓的心思，却是另有意境，杨逍不免觉得有些荒唐可笑。 

‘杨伯伯，无忌知道错了，您就从我一回吧‘’张无忌带着几分撒娇的语气，白皙的脸庞上尽是天真稚气的神色，一瞬间，让杨逍想起了不悔以前犯错时也总是这样央求自己，露出这般楚楚可怜的眼神，心中竟动容了几分，他故作为难的说

‘’我这从一回难保不有第二回，第三回吧……‘’ 

‘’我……我是真的心仪杨伯伯……‘’ 

张无忌话语间又继续伸手对杨逍宽衣解带，见他不再推拒，心中窃喜，干脆就弯腰直接抱他转到屏风后的床榻上。

杨逍这下也有些沉不住气了，他没想到他这教主还怪难缠，他避开张无忌的目光，神色略有些不自然，依旧云淡风轻的说道：

‘’教主……这议事间未免太没趣味，不如我们换个……‘‘’正想找个搪塞的理由，他却清楚地感觉到一个炙热硬挺的东西顶住了他的腿根。

‘’杨伯伯勿要拒绝我，无忌实在涨的难受……‘’ 

杨逍眼里闪过不议觉察的异样，他确实也感受到了张无忌身体内无处宣泄的炙热欲望。

还未待杨逍回应，张无忌已迎面扑上，两人顺势一同倒在了塌上，无忌将膝盖抵上杨逍的大腿，双臂紧抱着肩膀，热烈的吻毫无顾忌地侵占了他的口腔，两人舌尖相抵，无忌画着圈，强行让杨逍的舌跟他一起动，互相缠绕，温柔却不容抗拒地吮吸……

滚烫的气息喷在脸上，杨逍感到几乎窒息。  
他的教主就像个得到了心爱玩物的孩子一样，肆无忌惮地想将对他的爱留在身上每一个地方。

张无忌探上杨逍光滑细腻的脊背，手指一一抚过他脊背上明显的凸起与凹陷后又缓慢滑至腿间，指尖轻柔地掠过他的囊袋，又不经意地扫过那个小孔，上下爱抚着...

杨逍只感到酥麻感从身下蔓延开来，呼吸也开始紊乱，剧烈的心跳声一下接着一下像是敲在耳膜上，无比清晰——

‘’……教主这些可又是从哪里混学的‘’ 

无忌的行房功夫看来也是练习的极好，半推半避间杨逍发现自己腿间也有了令人羞涩的反应——身前的事物也逐渐半硬起来。他下意识地蜷紧了身体。

“唔……无忌……放开”

‘’杨伯伯若觉得难耐，不妨出声，无忌想听……‘’张无忌音色里染着情欲，低沉且磁性。他知道杨逍一定是有顾忌的。

‘’唉，教主小淫贼，要求还不少，属下是不介意，但教主要是被人说三道四了去岂不是也有我的过错 ”

‘’我喜欢杨伯伯就算让所有人知道了又何妨，没人是我的对手不是”

他加重了手上的力道，快速地用手圈着杨逍身下的事物抚弄。

杨逍呼吸的频率已然加快许多，开始不规律起来，身体深处传来的空虚感令他无所适从地感到慌乱——越来越强烈的渴求让他也难以自控，在感受到身后隐秘穴口使人难以启齿的汩汩流淌出濡热的液体时，他按在张无忌手臂上的指间也泛了白——

‘’唔嗯……教主真是折磨人……”

‘杨伯伯您自己选的教主，可不许反悔——‘’

张无忌俯身含住了杨逍已然勃起的事物，软滑的舌在敏感的前端来回扫过...湿漉漉的津液逐渐包裹了那灼热的XX，再用齿尖在囊袋上轻轻啃噬，孔间已有湿润的液体吐出，杨逍只觉得意识逐渐被吞噬，低声轻呼到

‘’无忌……我……‘’

声音里难掩颤抖， 随着喘息剧烈起伏，他的胸膛与清俊的脸庞上，都晕散开嫣色的薄红，神情看起来像是难耐又像是欢愉，身下饱胀的顶端不甚明显的开合，断续地吐出些白浊色的液体——

怕杨逍觉得不适，张无忌温柔的抱着他，待他平复气息后又转到杨逍身后，让他背对着自己，在耳边低语：

‘’杨伯伯放松些，无忌要进入了……”

还未待杨逍细想，张无忌已将手指一一插入了他柔软臀瓣之间的小缝

未经人事的肉穴紧窄，将他的手指死死地圈住，他缓慢移动着，感受到包裹住自己手指的穴道中逐渐分泌出些许黏液后他又添了一指，而后将自己的xx在黏液的润滑下插入他狭窄的穴道中，后穴瞬间被异物填满的难堪与不适让杨逍浑身战栗——他蹙眉无奈的轻叹

“教主这么任性，可真苦了我这老人家啊”

“唔……太紧了。”

张无忌没想到杨逍的后穴如此紧闭，逼得他也忍不住呼吸急促，身下不得不快速抽动，一次比一次撞击的深入猛烈

杨逍只觉得快感自身后一阵一阵地蹿起来，将他完全淹没，这种痛苦又带着高潮的愉悦让即使无比矜持的他也丧失理智，为之疯狂，他强行忍耐着并未出声，泛白的手指掐的张无忌身上也是一片殷红，艰难吐字道：

“……无忌，你慢点……”

张无忌此刻哪里听的进去，他嵌在杨逍体内的性器，在不断濒临巅峰的快感冲击下已是蠢蠢欲动...此刻终于爆发了出来——

“”嗯啊……要…不行……”

他的身体痉挛了一下，在被如无数小虫撕咬的快感下，将那白浊的液体射在了杨逍紧致的穴道里……

 

张无忌醒来时，天边已泛白，杨逍并未在身旁，他的身上不知何时多了绸布被褥，床旁的青铜火盆里燃着新添的炭火，房内十分暖和，床头整齐的叠放着一套他的衣物。

主堂外略有喧嚣声，想来是五行旗、五坛主各路人马都到齐了，那杨伯伯应该是先去会兄弟们了。

他想着急忙翻身下床，取过已备的衣物——


End file.
